Time Machine Quest
Time Machine Quests (often referred to as "TMQ") are the main missions featured in Dragon Ball Online. It is through them that they players partake past events in Dragon World history, interacting with the storylines and the historical characters. Time Machine Quests succeeds the Time Rifts. Biography When traveling back in time, Miira and his allies, the Time Breakers, have created temporal distortions in the past, thus it is now possible for people who get sucked in to change the past. Time Patrol Trunks was forewarned by Dende of Miira's intentions to spread chaos throughout the timeline, so he and the players travel back using a Time Machine to try and restore the timeline in the different Time Machine Missions. Trunks gathers a group of heroes, called the Time Patrol, to help him for the sole purpose of stopping the Time Breakers. The player himself is affiliated to the group, along with all the other online players. Time Machine Missions *'Time Machine Quest 1': The Time Patrol arrives in the past and is ambushed by the Time Breakers. Raditz lands and kills the Farmer before heading off to search for Goku. The Time Patrol makes their way towards the site where Raditz landed and spot more Time Breakers. Trunks has them give chase until they find Freeza's remnants setting up a bomb in the middle of the Farmer's town. The Time Patrol fights off the enemies until they are able to disable the explosive. Trunks spots what looks to be their leader, Android 8000MX, who attempts to escape to their current hideout. The group continues to chase them a little ways until they end up at a frozen lake surrounded by mountains. The Time Patrol defeats the rest of the Time Breakers here, as well as 8000MX, before they can reach the proper entrance. Before Trunks is able to get everyone out of there, Raditz arrives after picking up the high battle powers on his scouter, though he leaves when he realizes none of them are his brother. *'Time Machine Quest 2': The Time Patrol arrives in the past on an island, and must swim to Kame House. Goku and Piccolo took off in an attempt to follow Raditz, but it seems the Time Breakers have developed a jamming device to disrupt the signal the Dragon Radar uses, so they return to Kame House. The Time Breakers take this chance to attack and the Time Patrol helps the heroes defeat them. Afterward, Goku and Piccolo take to the sky once again while the Time Patrol uses a submarine to travel to that familiar, nearby Pirate Cave in order to destroy the jamming devices, which are being guarded by Android 8000 and other Time Breakers. Once they are defeated, Trunks has everyone get into the sub at the pirate's dock instead of trekking back through the cave. The submarine pops up through the ice at the frozen lake from the last mission and the group returns to the site where Radtiz landed. They help to stall Raditz while Piccolo charges his Makankōsappō, and Goku returns to his feet to hold his brother in the path the Namekian's attack. *'Time Machine Quest 3': The Time Patrol arrive in the past near to the area that will soon become Gohan's training grounds. A Masked Man has the Time Breakers set up cannons to shoot Piccolo out of the sky, and then goes off to work on other plans. The Time Patrol destroys the forces and devices to clear the way for Piccolo. The Namekian arrives safely and tells Gohan about his hidden power and then leaves him to survive in the wilderness. When their original plan fails, the Time Breakers resorted to brainwashing the local wildlife for extra help, forcing the Time Patrol to defeat a group of the T-Rex like dinosaurs before they devour Gohan. One manages to make it to Gohan, who becomes enraged and puts too much power into his jump as he avoids the dinosaur, resulting in him landing on top the giant plateau. Android 8000 and Android 8000MX arrive with a large group of Time Breakers to stop the Time Patrol from interfering with their plans... They fail. Trunks calls everyone to the time machine and they jump ahead to another timeline that is being mucked with. The Masked Man puts the finishing touches on their brainwashing device. The Time Patrol arrives as Gohan transforms into a Great Ape. The Masked Man sends his device to brainwash the giant monkey and the Time Patrol rushes to stop him. The Masked Man steps in to prevent them from stopping the brainwashing process, and by the time the Time Patrol finally gets him on the defensive, he retreats because Gohan is now under his control, leaving the heroes to fight off the Great Ape while they try to destroy the machine. Piccolo arrives right after Gohan is freed, though the monkey still fires off a mouth blast at his new teacher. Piccolo then destroys the moon to revert Gohan back to normal and prevent Nappa and Vegeta from transforming when they arrive. *'Time Machine Quest 4': The Time Patrol arrives in the past and rushes to the battlefield to help stall Nappa from killing Gohan and Krillin before Goku arrives. The Time Patrol manage to defeat Nappa and Vegeta goes to make a move, but Goku arrives and draws his attention. The two head off for a new location to hold their battle. The Time Patrol attempts to follow them, but runs into a Time Breaker device and must destroy the 6 generators that power it. Elsewhere, Goku is using the Kaio-ken to drive Vegeta into a corner. They manage to destroy the final generator as Goku sends Vegeta into the air with his Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha. Vegeta returns and tosses his Power Ball to trigger his Great Ape transformation. This prompts Gohan and Kuririn to return to the battlefield, but they are attack by Time Breakers. The Time Patrol saves them and help attack Vegeta in order to distract him from Yajirobe, who cuts off his tail. After he returns to normal, everyone continues to beat him up while Kuririn is given the energy for the Genki Dama from Goku. With the attack thrown, Vegeta is sent soaring into the air, again. Everyone heads back to the time machine, Trunks a fair distance ahead of the others, but the masked man arrives and attacks everyone else. The heroes end up breaking his mask and causing him to retreat as it starts to rain. Trunks arrives at the time machine and is caught off guard by a blast from Mira. Trunks collapses and Mira goes in to finish him off as the rest of the Time Patrol arrive. They attempt to fend him off, but cannot match his power. He prepares a blast to finish everyone off, but Bardock arrives, maskless, and grabs him in a full-nelson by surprise. Mira is surprised the mask wore off, and Bardock thanks him for saving him from Freeza, but says he'll act on his own free will. Mira notes Bardock is attempting to use a self-destruct, but that it will not work. Bardock tells him that he'll use the life that he was given to take Mira out, and bids farewell to Kakarotto once more. The area where they were floating explodes. *'Time Machine Quest 5': Frieza is on Namek collecting the Dragon Balls for his wish, and a new enemy, Towa, appears and takes control of high-ranking members of Frieza's army. The Time Patrol have to fight and defeat Cui, and then Dodoria. Stop the Time Breakers from taking Vegeta's Dragon Balls and make sure they are all in the right spot when Vegeta comes back. Finally, they must help Vegeta defeat Zarbon. *'Time Machine Quest 6': The Ginyu Force has arrived on Namek, and Towa plans on using them in her experiments. The heroes must defeat Recoome and protect Vegeta. They have to stop the Time Breakers from killing all the Namekian Frogs so that Goku can trick Captain Ginyu with one of them and, after a cutscene, defeat Jeice and Ginyu while he is in Goku's body. Finally, they must defeat the monstrous Frog-Ginyu. *'Time Machine Quest 7': Frieza beats Nail and leaves him lying injured on the ground. Soon, Towa finds Nail and collects a sample of his blood. Meanwhile, the battle against Frieza begins. When Frieza reaches his second form and beats Gohan, Krillin cuts his tail with a Destructo Disc. Soon, Piccolo arrives and faces Frieza. During the battle, the Time Breakers collect the tail piece that was cut from Frieza, and they go into hiding in a cave. The heroes must prevent the Time Breakers from using Frieza's tail piece. While Frieza reaches his final form, Towa increase the size of the Namekian Frog inside Ginyu's body and turns it against the heroes. When Final Form Frieza beats Vegeta, Goku arrives and join the battle against Frieza. es:Misiones de la Máquina del Tiempo Category:Video game levels